full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Anya Romovic
- Forms = - Human = - Were Snowleopard = - Band Uniform = }}}} }} Anya Romovic is a transfer student from Russia, and one of the shyest girls you'd ever meet. A Snow Were-Leopard made at a young age, she is the lead singer and guitarist of the Wildcatz. Characteristics *'Name': Anya Romovic *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Cyan blue (in Both Forms) *'Eyes': Ruby Red (Yellow in Were-form) *'Likes': Cute band aids, singing, soccer, doing laundry, Christopher *'Dislikes': Blood, fights *'Family': Flemingkoff (Aunt/Legal Guardian), Sophia (Grandmother) Unnamed Parents Appearance Casual Were-Snow Leopard Band Attire Background Anya was raised in the wintry countryside of Russia by her grandmother, Sophia, as both her parents were rarely home. While still a child, Anya went through several ceremonies that were meant for her to inherit her family's crest, but she wasn't able to inherit it for some reason, and her cousin ended up receiving the position as the family head instead. This was due to the fact that while she was born from a long line of were-leopards, her werecatism remained dormant. As a consequence of trying to make up for her perceived shortcomings in her genetic inheritance, Anya's school life was completely academic, to the point that she did not have a social life and looked down on her classmates that rarely spent any time studying, calling her a bookworm. Then one night, while walking home, a Werecat of unknown origin came out of nowhere and attacked her, leaving a horrible scar on her back that never healed up, even after she had her therianthropic abilities awakened. Looked down as a ‘runt’, she was carted off to her parents’ estranged sister, Flemingkoff who lived in Washington. Once settled into her aunt’s café shop, she was registered into High-Bridge Academy. But as a month went on, she had managed much, as she made friends with two exchange students: Madoka, and Chaika. She also became the manager of the boy's middle school soccer club, and in charge of 3-A's sanitation department. She does not consider herself special because of the scar on her back and was one of the better-behaved members of the class, quite a contrast to the more mischievous Chaika. She had become talented with a bass guitar. She had once confessed her love to an older boy but was rejected. But later on, she developed a huge crush on a student in her class, Christopher 'Chris' Wakeman. She was so infatuated with him that she immediately invited him to her festival's activity, even though she said it was nothing at all. Some of the other girls also had shown attraction toward Chris, though Anya was by far the most interested. But on the next full moon, her fears came into worse as latest transformation took a turn for the awkwardness. Running through the forest, feeling free, she had come to fall to her basic instincts, as she had begun seeking out a mate in order to procreate with him. her instincts drove her into finding a were-cheetah, who was able to fight her off until morning. She transformed back into her human form, falling unconscious, as the were-cheetah kept her from falling. Once she awakens, she finds herself in bed, naked with only the covers hiding her body… and an awake and dressed Christopher sitting beside her. Initially freaked out, she attempted to run out of the room, but then paled as she became horrified at exposing her back to him. she tried to run out, but Christopher attempted to calm her down. Once she was calm, but scared, he confessed that he knew what she was, mostly because he was the Were-Cheetah she attempted to mate with. Feeling once again mortified, she pleaded to crawl under a rock and die. But the opposite happened, as he asked her out to a movie and meal. Almost shocked by this, she wanted to say no, but he stated that he asked her aunt about it, and he said she gave him approval. Feeling defeated, she got dressed and accompanied him for a date. During this date, Christopher encourages Anya to think of herself more as the main character, rather than just part of the supporting cast. This helped her build more confidence in herself, to the point where she almost confessed her love toward him twice. The first time she chickened out by asking him if he liked Japanese squid, (rather than saying that she really loves him), and the second time after the movie. Luckily, she ended up only asking for his e-mail address. However, before the date ended… he kissed her, smiling to her as he said he had a crush on her as well. Overjoyed, she returned the kiss, feeling happy that she wasn’t dumped again. And later on, they learn of Li Mei and Covey’s werecat heritage, as well as Madoka and Chaika's, forming the band, the Wildcatz, with Anya as lead guitarist and singer. Personality Anya believes herself a side-character, not as important as anyone like the cool kids or those super pretty popstars. However, as time progresses for the band, and her time with Chris, she becomes more confident in herself and more of a main character to herself. One interesting point is that she has a fear of seeing blood, which makes her position as a nurse's assistant seem odd. She has a large scar across her back, which she makes every effort to hide from others and is the source of her low self-confidence, as she believes that the mark makes her ugly and unwanted. The scar may also be connected to her fear of blood, as she nearly fainted when she saw Christopher with a cut on his forehead bleeding. However, her fears are always washed away, as Chris states that he doesn’t care about the scar, as he cares about her, telling her he’ll do his best to help it fade away as he’ll stay with her. Before she met Christopher, she was extremely shy, innocent, and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing with boys. Even before she was transformed at a young age, she holds no ill will towards were-beasts or humans, treating everyone equally, regardless of what or who they are. But as she and Christopher started dating, she became more ‘bold’ in their relationship, when fangirls become more intimate and disliked the idea of being left out. She thinks of Christopher very highly, and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will pinch his cheek whenever he oogles over other girls, and despite being shy, she will beat or slap someone when they insult Christopher or anyone she cares about. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Delta Were Snow-Leopard' *'Healing Powers' **'Healing Kiss' **'Healing Tears' Skills *'Medical Practice': As a nurse apprentice, she has been studying medicine with the school nurse. Although, she has trouble getting past anatomy since she nearly passes out from seeing blood. Despite the phobia, she pushes on to study hard to become a good nurse in the future. She’s good at her skills in that she has helped others get over colds and patch up the others when a New Moon is up and about. *'Singing': She’s a very talented singer, to which other boys claim she has the voice of an angel. *'Guitar': She has shown to be a master at playing the electric guitar making her the lead guitarist of the Wildcatz, as well as its lead singer. Equipment *'Band Attire' *'Electric Guitar' *'Medical Kits' Relationships Anya's Relationships Gallery Anya Romanov, the Snow White singer.JPG|Anya Romanov, the Wallflower Singer Anya romovic the were show leopard by stoneman85-d7ehntk.jpg|Human and Lycan forms Anya Romanov, Casual and Band Attire.JPG|Casual and Band Attire Wildcatz, I'm In Love with A Monster.JPG|I'm in Love With a Monster Voice Actor Avery Rice-Williams Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werecats Category:Females Category:Wildcatz Category:Chris's Love Interests